mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liste der Lieder aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3
Hier sind die Songs die in den Episoden aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 vorkommen. [[Datei:TAoSMB3songs.jpg|thumb|250px|Großmaul und Koopa Pie singen Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame in "Der richtige Vater".]] Ninja Man In der Episode "Super Ninja Mario" verwandelt König Koopa Mario in Super Ninja Mario. Wenn Mario gegen die "Super Heroe Ninja Koopa-Brut" kämpft, wird Ninja Man abgespielt. You're a red-banded Sweat-banded Underhanded ninja man Enough talkin' Start walkin' Koopa stalkin' ninja man Quit dawdling to the brink Ninja man we're gonna get you yet You're a red-banded Sweat-banded Underhanded ninja man Enough talkin' Start walkin' Ninja man Do the Frog In der Episode Die neue Präsidentin schwimmt Mario mit einem Froschanzug im Pilzsee, um das weiße Haus zu suchen, welches König Koopa zum Grunde des Sees gewarpt hat. Wenn Mario schwimmt wird Do the Frog abgespielt. Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) Croak croak croak (croak croak croak) Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) It's no joke (croak croak croak) When you think you're gonna sink (do the frog) It's more easy than you think (do the frog) You will look so green and slimy And you've never been so grimy Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) Croak croak croak (croak croak croak) Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) It's no joke (it ain't no joke) Do the frog Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) Croak croak croak (croak croak croak) Do the frog (ribbit ribbit) It's no joke Wipe Out In der Episode Der gestohlene Sarg ist dieser Song zu hören, wenn Mario, Luigi, Toad und Peach von Koopas Schloss fliehen. out Wipe out ist ein Song, den es wirklich gibt und zwar von den Surfais. Slippin' and Slidin' In der Episode Die Schönheitskönigin bespritzen die Mario Brothers die Koopas mit Öl. Als sie dies machten, wird dieser Song abgespielt. Slippin' and Slidin' Song, den es wirklich gibt. Diesen Song kann man auch auf der King Koopa Katastrophe-DVD anhören. Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' Been told a long time ago Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' Been told a long time ago i've been told, baby, you've been told, i won't be your fool no more!! Oh My Linda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender Oh My Linda, she's a solid sender, you know you better surrender Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' I won't be your fool no more!! Slippin' and a slidin', peepin' and a hidin' I won't be your fool no more!!. Great Balls of Fire In der Episode Der Wahlkampf müssen Mario und Luigi durch eine Lavagrube rennen und den Feuer-Schlange und Hot Foots ausweichen. Machen sie das, ist der Song zu hören. Balls of Fire Great Balls of fire ist ein wirklicher Song von Jerry Lee Lewis. Without Gettin' Burned Without Gettin' Burned ist in zwei Episoden zu hören: "Das Spukschloss" und "Schlechter Umgang". In Das Spukschloss ist eine kürzere Variante zu hören und zwar wenn Mario von Feuer-Chomp wegrennt. In Schlechter Umgang ist eine längere Version zu hören, nachdem Kooky die Röhrenhöhle mit Lava füllte. Here's the lowdown on how to be hot Hear me hear me hear and you'll hear a lot Get down dirty Use your brain To flush the enemy down the drain Ya gotta sizzle dude If you're gonna learn how to keep cookin' dude Without (without, without) Gettin' burned (yes) Every dude's gotta understand A brother in the bush is worth two in the hand A way to put 'em in their place It's a double problem Face to face Ya gotta sizzle dude Sizzle without gettin' burned Girls Just Wanna Have Fun In der Episode "Die falsche Prinzessin", geht Prinzessin Toadstool nach Hawaii, wo sie einen Surfer kennen lernt. Als sie auf den Wellen reiteten ist der Song zu hören. Just Want to Have Fun Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ist ein Song der von Cindy Lauper gesungen wird. (Text ist nicht wegen Copyright-Rechte vorhanden) Baby Chase In der Episode Die Zeitreise wollten König Koopa und Kooky in der Vergangenheit verhindern, dass die Mario Bros. ins Pilze-Wunderland kommen, doch Toad, Mario, Luigi, König Koopa und Kooky wurden dadurch durch Babys verwandelt. Als Kooky und Koopa Mario, Toad und Luigi mit Kinderwägen verfolgen, ist dieser Song zu hören. Dieser Song ist auch auf der King Koopa Katastrophe-DVD zu hören. (Text ist wegen Copyright-Rechte nicht vorhanden) Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame In der Episode "Der richtige Vater" treten Großmaul und Koopa Pie als Hollywood-Stars auf. An diesem Konzert sangen sie Stomp My Name on the Walk of Fame. I'm gonna stomp my name on the Walk of Fame Wail on my guitar I'm gonna stomp my name on the Walk of Fame I'm gonna be a star I've got what it takes (yeah) With the right breaks I'll stomp my name On the Walk of Fame (yeah) Rock and roll's famous teen Covered on every magazine I can see my name in lights Hollywood's gonna treat me right Wa wa Koopa Koo Burn Baby Burn In der Episode "Der Ring Kampf" bittet Toad Mario und Luigi bei einem Ring Kampf mit zu machen, um 1.000.000 Millionen Münzen für das Waisenhaus zu gewinnnen. Als Mario und Luigi kämpfen ist Burn Baby Burn. Die roten Zeilen im Text kommen nicht in der Episode vor, sonder nur auf dem Bonus-DVD-Set. Stop baby stop Turn baby turn Keep on pumpin' iron Burn baby burn When there's no pain You know there is no gain So burn baby baby Burn baby burn Build it up, oh yeah Trim it down (down, down) Be the coolest dude around Take what's weak Make it strong (real strong) Get in shape It won't be long Stop baby stop Turn baby turn Keep on pumpin' iron Burn baby burn When there's no pain You know there is no gain So burn baby baby Burn baby burn Burn baby baby Burn baby burn Brotherly Love In the episode "Oh, Brother!", Luigi had to go rescue Mario, after he had been captured by Bowser and Kooky, even though he had been fighting with his brother earlier. After donning a Frog Suit, Frog Luigi swam through a flooded Pipe Maze on to reach Mario, while Brotherly Love played. I say yes You say no I like rain You like snow It's one of the wonders life's made of Folks call it brotherly love I feel happy You feel sad I stay cool when you get mad It's one of the wonders life's made of Folks call it brotherly love We call it brotherly love Chill Out In der Episode "Ein Fernsehstar" müssen durch eine Höhle in Röhrenland. Dort ist Chill Out zu hören. Run down runway doin' seventy-five Freeze it with the rapid strive to survive Burn it to be rescued from an enemy attack Think you're gonna hit 'em but you don't look back Chill out Keep your cool Super Plumber is nobody's fool Chill out When the goin' gets tough Super Plumber don't get stuck Plunger in your hand Yes that's true And if anybody can Super Plumber can Chill out Keep your cool Super Plumber is nobody's fool Chill out When the goin' gets tough Super Plumber don't get stuck Chill out Just keep your cool Super Plumber don't get stuck I'm a Hurricane I'm a Hurricane wird in zwei Episoden abgespielt: "Der Zauberstab" und "Koopa-Welt". In Der Zauberstab ist eine kürzere Version zu hören als Mario&Co gegen Koopas und den Abflussrohrmonster kämpft. In Koopa-Welt ist eine längere Version zu hören, als die Koopalinge von den Mario Brothers in der Real-Welt besiegt werden. Eye of the storm Headin' our way Like it or not I need it to stay Bugger it down like fire and ice Watch where you walk Cuz lightning strikes twice I'm a hurricane I'm a hurricane (yes) Nothin' can stop me I conquer with force Hittin' my target And stayin' on course Coming on strong Gatherin' speed I do what I want To get what I need I'm a hurricane I'm a hurricane (yes) Nothin' can stop me I conquer with force Hittin' my target And stayin' on course Coming on strong Gatherin' speed I do what I want To get what I need I'm a hurricane I'm a hurricane Do the Koopa In der Episode "Die Zauberkraft der Musikbox" spielt König Koopa mit der Mega-Tanz-Musikbox "Do the Koopa" ab, um die Koopalinge und alle Leute bis an ihr Lebensende tanzen zu lassen. Do the Koopa Rip the hoopa Do a loop de loopa Or you'll be a party poopa Everybody do the Koopa Everybody shout and pout Everybody do the Koopa Everybody shake your snout Everybody do the Koopa Everybody shake your scales Everybody do the Koopa Everybody wag your tails Do the Koopa Rip the hoopa Do a loop de loopa Or you'll be a party poopa Everybody do the Koopa Once you start you can't stop (no) Everybody do the Koopa Bop, hop, flop and slop And rock rock rock until you drop drop drop Do the Koopa Rip the hoopa Do the Koopa Blame It on the Rain & Girl You Know It's True Blame It on the Rain und Girl You Know It's True sind zwei Songs von Milli Vanilli in der Episode "Das Privatkonzert". Beide Songs gibt es in Wirklichkeit. (Text ist wegen Copyright-Rechte nicht vorhanden) In My Frog Suit In der Episode "Vergnügte Reise" attackiert König Koopa die Menschen von Kansas, die in ihrem Auto sitzen, wobei er glaubt, dass es Aliens wären. Mario und Luigi versuchten alles um den Wagen zu beschützen und nun sind sie auch noch im Fluss. Als Kettenhunde versuchten den Wagen unter Wasser zu ziehen wird In My Frog Suit abgespielt. (Ribbit ribbit) I have a passion for the latest fashion I dress the part wherever I may be When I'm underwater I wear what I ought'er To wipe out the enemy In my Frog Suit (ribbit) I can dive down deep (ooh) In my Frog Suit (ribbit) I can lunge and leap (ooh) Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog (croak, croak) In my Frog Suit (ribbit) I can dive down deep (ooh) In my Frog Suit I can lunge and leap Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog (croak, croak) I am able to win when I have a plan (come on, yeah) I swim like a frog But I think like a man (ribbit ribbit ribbit) In my Frog Suit (ribbit) I can dive down deep In my Frog Suit (ribbit) I can lunge and leap Hour by hour A tower of power Whenever I'm bein' a frog Yes (ribbit) Never Kiss a Mermaid In der Episode "Die Meerjungfrau", als Mario versuchte seine Angst vor Wasser zu überwinden, um Metropolis zu retten, ist Never Kiss a Mermaid zu hören. I'll tell you a tale Listen if you wish It's about a lady who was partly fish She met a plumber Who flipped her fins And that's precisely how our story begins Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna want to marry you Hey now listen up here The mermaid only wanted to spend her life Livin' underwater as the plumber's wife The plumber swam away from the deep blue sea Sayin bein' with a mermaid isn't right for me Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna want to marry you Never kiss a mermaid Cuz if you do The mermaid's gonna want to marry you Double Crossing In der Episode "Gauner gegen Gauner" half ein Gauner Mario und Luigi die Koopalinge aufzuhalten, die Schatzkammer auszurauben. Als die Koopalinge die Schatzkammer ausrauben wollten wird Double Crossing abgespielt. Double crossing Double trouble Down and dirty On the double Twice as crooked Twice as shifty Two-time swindling Twice as nifty Lie, cheat and steal It's an underhanded trait But once you get the upper hand Dude you've got it made Double crossing Double trouble Down and dirty On the double Twice as crooked Twice as shifty Two-time swindling Twice as nifty Double crossing It's a Dog's Life In der Episode "Ein Hundeleben" stahlen Hip und Hop den Zauberstab von König Windbacke, den sie benutzten, um Luigi und König Windbacke in Hunde zu verwandeln. Als Luigi und der König Hip und Hop durch Eisland verfolgten, wird It's a Dog's Life abgespielt. Die roten Zeilen im Text werden nicht in der Episode gesungen, sondern nur auf dem Bonus Set der DVD. (Ruff ruff) It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) I think I've had enough Both my hands have turned into feet I feel pretty weird Walkin' down the street It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) Ruff ruff ruff I'd much rather talk than growl And I'd much rather yell than howl Bein' a bow-wow is hard to face I want to be part of the human race It's a dog's life (bark bark) And man, it's rough It's a dog's life (bark bark) I think I've had enough Both my hands have turned into feet I feel pretty weird Walkin' down the street It's a dog's life (bark bark) Ruff ruff ruff It's a dog's life (bark bark) What Goes Up May Never Come Down In der Episode "Auf, auf zu den Koopas" haben König Koopa und Kooky die Koopa-Doopa-Aufsteiger benutzt, um alles nach Sky Land schweben zu lassen. Als Kooky auf Chaos-Modus schaltete, ist What Goes Up May Never Come Down zu hören. Up in the air Lost in the sky Streaking through space Flying so high Caught by the wind Tumbling around What goes up may never come down Up in the air Lost in the sky Streaking through space Flying so high Caught by the wind Tumbling around What goes up may never come down When the Koopas Paint the Town In der Episode "Alles bunt", färbten Kooky und Cheatsy die Einwohner des Königreichs in blau und rot. Als sie vom Kriegsschiff die Farbe versprühten ist When the Koopas Paint the Town zu hören. Die roten Zeilen im Text sind nicht in der Episode zu hören, sondern nur auf dem Bonusset auf der DVD. Zoomin' down town Down down down We changed our town Down town town Half will be red Half will be blue Brother and his brother Divided in two When the Koopas Paint the town Yes (It's Salvador Dali) The paint of your kingdom Will be up against the wall (wall wall) When folks of different colors Can't get along at all (yeah) What's the matter with you? We're Koopas (yeah) Hey Botticelli, hand me a paintbrush Hear us vroom Vroom vroom vroom To bring doom doom doom Doom doom doom Right from the start Up 'til the end Neighbor fighting neighbor Friend against friend When the Koopas (Koopas) Paint the town When the Koopas Paint the town Stink City, USA In der episode "Wohin mit dem Schrott?" warfen die Koopalinge den Müll durch eine Röhre, die nach Brooklyn führte, dieser Müll verwandelte die Menschen in Koopa-Zombies. Als Mario und Luigi die Stadt sauber machen wollten und die Koopa-Zombies sie verfolgten ist Stink City USA zu hören. We're pilin' up garbage in a great big heap Stink City, USA It smells so awful it can make me weep Stink City, USA Dumpin' down from heaven above It's just an expression of Koopa love Stink City, USA Stink City, USA We're gonna spread slime over everyone Stink City, USA Never remember havin' so much fun Stink City, USA Meetin' the enemy face to face Spillin' our garbage on the human race Stink City, USA (yeah) Stink City, USA (yeah) Stink City, USA (yeah) Stink City, U-S-A (P.U.) The Doomsub's Getting Closer In der Episode "Mario in Venedig" ist The Doomsub's Getting Closer zu hören. This could be the ride of our lives Wonder if we can't survive Koopas goin' faster We're headed for disaster Let's give the old gondola a try See the Doomsub They're on our tail The Doomsub's gettin' closer And it looks about the size of a whale Venice will never be the same Canals go down the drain See the Doomsub They're on our tail The Doomsub's gettin' closer And it looks about the size of a whale My Karoobi In der Episode "Mario in Paris" produzierte König Koopa ein Medallion, wodurch er einen Gumba-Schuh verwenden konnte. Als Mario&Co gegen König Koopa kämpften ist My Karoobi zu hören. It can stomp It can stalk It can do more than walk My Karoobi My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah It can stomp It can stalk It can do more than walk My Karoobi It can dart It can dash It can move in a flash My Karoobi Hey, watch out cuz here I come It can zip It can zap It can follow a map My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah I got a shoe with power to spare My Karoobi takes me everywhere It's magical It fits all sizes In a pinch it improvises Hey, look at me It can stomp It can soar It can do a-hundred-and-four My Karoobi It can rip It can race It can keep up the pace My rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi, yeah Rootin' tootin' Ka-ra-roobi yeah Kategorie:Liste Kategorie:Keine Infobox